Pokemon Brock snaps
by handymanshipper
Summary: This my take on what would happen supposdly if Brocl snapped one day. I'm rating it teen cause I'm pairnoed. There is reffrence to him starting he never dose fully remove his pants and their is good bit of kissing but not per say how one would execpt. Its a one shot written on my phone.


a pokemon fanfic

Title:The day Brock snapped

disclaimer: I don't own pokemon if I did I wouldn't be writting this

Brock's flashback to one week ago: On the video phone woth Deliah right after he closed what he was studying.

Deliah: Hi Brock

Brock: Hi mrs. Ketchum may I help you?

Deliah: you can call me Deliah hun. So I was calling because my little Ashy(Brock chuckled as Deliah contuined) is now champion of Amoa region( I made it up) and Misty is turning 18 I already talked to other people and its set to set up party at cerulean gym and I was wondering if you'd be a dear and help me cook and set it up.

Brock: No problem I'd ve glad to help so when do we do we get started?

Deliah: six days we will cook and the following day will be the party. Then she read off list of what she wanted him to cook.

They said good bye and hung up. Now we will go back to the party which is sort of Why Brock snapped but more about later.

So the party at this point was just set up Misty had gone to be with Ash for few weeks he would be 18 soon but her 18th birthday was soon and this was her birthday gift to self four weeks with Ash figure she'd get a few happy birthdays and some trinket from Daisy but she'd learn to accept it as it was. Ash and Misty hadn't arived yet but most of guest had execpt May and Drew which Ash and Misty where to pick up on way to the gym they had no clue what they where in for. Max couldn't make it as was on his own journey. Through a lot of bribery Gary had agreed to watch his grandfathers lab so Tracey and professor Oak could go to Cerulan gym. Clinian and Iris could not afford the trip to Kanto and Daisy had maxed out her account sercetly to help get Misty to Ash and Back and to allow May to be their for Misty's birthday. Deliah to had maxed out account so that the party was just perfect for the two. Thankfully Dawn and Paul were curently trying their very diferent dreams to achieve them in Kanto Brock had offered fincial assticance but the two women would have none of it. So here at this point at the party where everyone who was in Kanto that Ash and/or Misty knew many where people they only met once or twice others that they were good friends with. It was already crowded and a sceme ok the only real sence were Lily and Violet snickering every time they passed Brock. Deliah strange but inocent non lustful flirting with Professor Oak. Daisy and Tracey makeing goo goo eyes at other evey time that one wasn't looking at them. Last but not least Paul and Dawn the later in more tasteful attire now at 16 then one she wore at ten and eleven. Paul had Dawn by collar of shirt and was muttering while trying to keep her from doving face first into foods espically the two cakes ome for Ash and one for Misty they each had very own full cake that they could do as wished with their were cupcakes for the guest and plenty of them. Everyone hide called someone Drew and May had quickly snuck away from Ash and Misty and into area where party was held at. Ash and Misty were half bickering half flirting the way they do as they walk in everyone jumps out.

Chrous of people: Happy Birthday Misty and congratulations Ash. We are proud of you both.

Ash fell backwards into Misty out of shocking Misty being in shock wasn't able to dodge Ash causeing them both to land on floor and get tangled in one another the pokemon azurill and pickachu jumped off owners heads while their owners fell. Then all small pokemon everyone had were released to enjoy party execpt for bunerarry as pickachu in short threatned to fry everyone in party if that bunny wasn't kept in her pokeball. We are getting to wear Brock snapped. At some point during sining happy birthday to Misty. Tracey and Daisy had ended up holding hands. Ash remained near but not to close to Misty during song. Behind them was handful of people directly behind them was May and Drew. to the left of Drew stood Brock, Deliah and Proffesor Oak to the Right of May stood Daisy, Tracey, Dawn and Paul. The rest of party had fanned out behind them. We still don't know exactly what made Brock snap but as the last line of Happy Birthday pokemon style was sung you could see the look in Brock's eyes changed. First his eyes opened up all the way. They just looked like a big changed happens. First he shoved Ash and Misty's faces together then while they stared kissing he shoved them into a cake. Then knowing May's petion for food espically sweet foods he took a frosted cupcake and smeared the frosting all over Drew's mouth using cupcake as handle. Yes May kissed Drew to get at the frosting. Tracey coward behind Daisy. Deliah anx Proffesor Oak were helping Ash and Misty up. Brock picked up Paul abd Dawn and locked them in closet. Daisy has to drag Tracey and she manganged to unlock the door and free the young teens. Then Brock emptied a dozen things the food was in dumping food on the table. He took the cookie sheets and such to corner hakf laughing and half crying he made out with each one telling them how much he loved it. He then started to go further hiwever being as their were kids. Daisy who had finally calmed Tracey down enough that he let go of her had, Misty, Ash, Proffesor Oak and Deliah had together for time being managed to pick him up and lock him for time being in closet he had previously locked the young slightly tramutized teens in. Paul was being human and trying to comfort Dawn. After every got over what Brock had done the party contuined. Ash and Misty were thrilled by trouble all went through just to show they cared. Misty had more pressents then she ever expected. Once everyone who was to young to see what Brock was going to do had gone to pokemon center or been tucked in at gym. Daisy freed Brock who still looked crazy as ever. Tjey had a nurse Joy sedate him he was taken to mental hospital. We don't know why he snapped and no one ha. heard a word as far as we know he is still in mental hispital from his break down.

The End

authkrs nite ai know Brock is oc at end remeber he went crazy.


End file.
